The invention generally relates to wireless local area networks (WLAN). In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to power saving for one or more client devices in a wireless network.
Some wireless networks are based on a cellular architecture where the system is subdivided into wireless network cells. One type of wireless network cell, known as a basic service set (BSS), contains client devices controlled by a wireless network access point (AP), and another type of wireless network cell, known as an independent basic service set (IBSS), contains client devices which are not controlled by an access point.
In a BSS, client devices may communicate with the access point over a common wireless communication channel using a time sharing scheme. In an IBSS, client devices may communicate directly with other client devices over a common wireless communication channel using a time sharing scheme. A service set identifier (SSID) is a label or name that distinguishes one wireless network from another. Client devices use the SSID to establish and maintain connectivity. Wireless access points of different BSSs may be connected via a distribution system (DS) that is usually a wired network. The entire interconnected WLAN network, including the different WLAN cells, their respective WLAN access points and the distribution system is known as an extended service set (ESS). A client device may be able to switch between BSS mode and IBSS mode.
A client device may, or may not, be battery-powered. For example, a client device, such as a wireless-enabled laptop, a wireless-enabled cellphone, a wireless-enabled personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like, may sometimes be battery-powered, and at other times may receive power from an external source, such as a power outlet. Other client devices, such as a desktop computer, may receive power from an external source, such as a power outlet, and may not have the option to be battery-powered.
It may be beneficial to enhance the battery lifetime of battery-powered client devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.